Eithne Zaira o’Conaill
GENERAL: Birth Name: Eithne Zaira o’Conaill Race: Lycan Age: 109 Gender: Female Occupation: Espionage Birthplace: Ireland Current Location: Wellington, New Zealand Family Relations: Deceased Weapon: Any assigned for the task at hand. Other Items Owned: Stethescope given as a present from her father, Family signant ring, and a gold locket which contains pictures of her parents. BACKGROUND Personality: Highly intelligent and charismatic. Growing up with parents who doted over her, she can be somewhat fanciful and a bit playful with those close to her but, extremely professional when the occasion calls for it. Loyal to those to whom aligned. Being of noble birth she enjoys the finer things in life. She is a very compassionate person. BACKGROUND Born to a Baronet in Ireland during the year 1900; Eithne parents loved her dearly and afforded every opportunity to dote over her. She was an only child and naturally she was going to be a little bit spoiled. She loved to dance and sing and so her parents gladly paid for classes that instructed her both. She had the typical upbringing and childhood of a noble during those years with the exception of being encouraged to study whatever she so chose. Most parents were very forceful of where they wanted their children to attend college. Usually they wanted their children to go to the most prestigious school with the best programs so that their daughter could piece together the best resume for her future. However; her parents quickly realized that their daughter had a yearning to learn and a yearning to be perfect and she strove to be better. They felt no need to force Eithne to go to a prestige school because they felt as though she was wise enough and motivated enough to choose a school that was well enough acclaimed to their liking. She did. Eithne attended the University of Manchester in England and began her studies of medicine and psychology there. She had an incredible capacity for knowledge and could retain information at a remarkable rate. Any of her instructors would say she had quite the future in front of her. After she graduated from the University of Manchester she went to America to study at the University of Harvard. She was excellent academically and she was excelled just as well among friends and her peers at school. It was quite obvious that she would be class president and she was. While attending these schools she continued to study medicine and psychology and was a mere month away from earning the highest degree possible from her school in psychology. During Easter break Eithne went home to visit her family and Ireland. While she was there she volunteered at a medical clinic for two weeks. After leaving the clinic the last night, she was attacked by what she thought was a wolf. Fortunately for her the Gardai {police} were on their patrol in the area. The beast that attacked her was only able to bite her once before they were there and were able to fight it off. Somehow the beast managed to continue to fight after being shot multiple times. It was a large white wolf-like creature but much larger than any she had known. Luckily she was right outside the clinic when the attack happened and she was able to be rushed inside. They treated her wounds and sent her home to rest and recover. She had one large bite marks and she was tested for rabies but besides a lot of bumps and bruises she was alright. By the end of the week, the wound had healed and you couldn’t even tell she had been injured. So she returned to Harvard to finish the rest of the year. Classes went well for Eithne like they always had. She was the Resistant Assistant of her hall and had her own room. She could do her own thing. She had immunity anywhere she went and she decided that for the first time she was going to sit and just enjoy her first full moon on a walk in the one of the many parks that surrounded campus. It wasn’t a very pretty at first because there were a few clouds in the area and her walk was a bit solemn. But then the clouds began to part and she immediately felt changes in her body. She couldn’t remember much after she felt the initial changes but what she did remember was waking up naked the next morning on the beach of some lake. She had no idea where she was and had no idea what had happened or why she was naked. She felt pain all over her body and there were scratches and bruises all over her as if she had been beaten or had beaten something. She had wondered around for quite some time in this state in the woods before she was found by a man she had never before seen. The man introduced himself as someone that had been in the same situation as she found herself in currently. It was hard to imagine because the man was in a perfect suit with. He gave her clothes and she really didn’t have any other choice but to go with him. He took her to a private helicopter that he had waiting and he told her what had happened the night before. Eithne was horrified she had killed so many people. The man proceeded to tell her that she had been turned into a werewolf, something she had only thought was legend and urban myth. He told her that he was one as well but had learned to control himself and that she could as well. He also said that he needed a good doctor and he was willing to pay for the rest of her schooling in New Zealand. The man said that if she would simply agree to come with him that he would take care of everything else with her parents and the school she was currently attending. Eithne was not sure she would ever be able to face her parents after what she had done and she agreed. From that day forward, Eithne came into the employment of Mikel Machnerum and she remained employed until this day. Fears: Losing control Strengths: Intelligence as well as her lycan abilities Weaknesses: silver, of course Likes: Well-educated individuals, nature’s beauty, music Dislikes: Ignorance APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: looks about 26, for more detail please check avatar Clothing: Various styles depending on her mood and/or the situation Build: Slender but fit Marks/Scars: No scars. Small birthmark just below the waist on the right side of her lower back. Roleplay Sample: As Eithne entered the home of Mikel Machnerum, this gentleman who has so kindly opened his home and resources to her, she could immediately see all the fine art and architecture of the structure. Being of nobel birth she instantly noticed and appreciated the work of various artists. She smiled as she walked from each piece of artwork to the next for as long as Mikel allowed her to do so. Then the thought occured to her and she spun around, somewhat excited, to face him. "Does your library rival your art collection?" Her face lit up as she thought that surely it did. " May I see it now?" said with a bright smile in eager anticipation of reading all the volumes located within. Posts involved in: A new Life A time and a place Category:Characters Category:Lycans